Grizzabella Penumbra
Grizzabella Penumbra is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Black Bride from The White Bride and The Black Bride, a story collected by the Grimm Brothers. Character Personality Due to her curse, Grizz is very careful with her words. Sometimes, she thinks so much about them that it causes her to stutter she tries to come up with the most descriptive sentence with the fewest words. Modern slang seems very foreign to her, as she’s never made it a habit to use them and has only been recently introduced to it through the language of her peers. She’s very afraid of unknowingly saying or texting something obscene which would trigger her transformation. She is the kind of person to have to resort to checking Urban Dictionary to fully understand what people are saying. She is by no means articulate either, because Grizz can only say so much before turning into terrifying abomination. Her verbal language is pretty simple and does not reflect the rich vocabulary that spiral in her thoughts and that she is capable of spilling onto pages of writing. To assist herself in conveying her message, Grizz has relied on body language. She is fluent in the use gestures and facial expressions, thanks to many years of practice. If she can’t be loud with her words, then her actions will speak louder. Then again, sometimes they can be too loud and look rather unnatural. Not everyone can pick up physical cues let alone subtle ones and that can turn her gesticulating into an awkward game of charades. *Even though she’s quiet, she can be pretty salty when she does speak, intentionally or not. *People think she’s fake for making gestures while she is capable of fluent speech. Abilities and Interests *Music: She is a drummer. She has some water drums. *Magic:Grizz’s magic comes under the form of a black fluid that has a slightly holographic shine when exposed to light. This substance just so happens to slowly engulf her should a word slip out of her pretty little lips, with effects progressively taking longer to reverse themselves. Should she speak ill of sacred names (a simple OMG is enough) or swear, the process is sped up. This does not hinder her ability to chant magical curses or spells as they technically consist of normal, inoffensive words. The process begins with her digits. The first few words will result in a few toes liquefying, which for most of the time is hidden from view as she hardly ever sports a pair of peep toe shoes. This will simply disappear after a couple of minutes, but longer sentences can lead to both feet melting and her dainty fingers will puff up with bubbles that will burst, further staining her hands. Masses of spikes will begin to form on the surface of the liquid, growing taller and sharper. She still does have some control over her powers as she can turn into a puddle at will for her to move in unreachable places or amplify her voice as she roars with her jaws bursting with pitch at the seams. Again, the reversal to her human form takes time so some spikes and blotches might stay visible for longer. Grizz can also transform into a spikey black bush viper. *Art: Grizzabella is interested in fluid dynamics and therefore she has a liking for art mediums that utilizes this. From action painting, pour painting to inkblots and tie-dyeing, she has tried them all and more. She also collects textured objects to paint with, such as spiky bouncy balls, plastic mats, toothbrushes, loose feathers and fibers bound to wooden sticks… Grizz does go the extra mile to make a beautiful mess. And that means she has to put just as much effort into keeping clean, which explains the newspaper and tinfoil laid on the floor on her side of the dorm. Appearance Portayer In live action, Grizz would be portrayed by Justine Skye. Fairy tale – The White bride and the black one How the Story Goes Main article:The White Bride and The Black One How does Grizzabella come into it? The Black Bride and her daughter were disowned by the king himself and exiled from his kingdom until it is the time for history to repeat itself. They remained in hiding until Grizzabella became of age to attend Ever After High. During this time, Caligo worked as a dental lab technician. Because Grizzy was concieved during the time in which her mother was queen, this makes her the half-sister of her destined stepsister/the next White Bride. Due to this, Grizz has many negative labels attached to her other than just “evil stepsister” and “witch”. Far worse words (some she can’t even say herself) are imposed upon her amd her mother by those who fear them. Relationships Family Grizzy has grown to be quite bitter after these events, considering the fact her mother had to go through a marriage devoid of love. That only made her dreams of finding a happily ever after even more passionate. Caligo Penumbra (Mother) Grizzy’s mom and she have had each others’ backs since time immemorial. As she was cursed to look like a hideous beast, it was hard for Caligo to go out in public just so she could bring home the groceries and other supplies. She was the sole breadwinner in the household but Grizz does try to help out with the shopping on her behalf without worry as it requires minimal communication that is not enough to trigger Grizz’s curse. Caligo current works as a dental lab technician. She puts smiles on people’s faces without them ever knowing. King Clueless (jk) Charming(Father) Grizzabella has never seen him in person. And he possibly doesn’t even know she exists having no memory of his first marriage after his trance was lifted. All she knows is if she weren’t disowned, Grizz would be first in line for the throne. With little knowledge of him, she has little attachment to her biological father and doesn’t want to remind her mother of her shame by speaking of him. Friends Laverna Skillfull (Roommate) Candace Løgner TBA eggsbeneduck Easter Benedict (half-sister) Pet Grimace is Grizzabella’s pet snake. As a hognose snake, he bears an eternal smile befitting his gentle and happy demeanor. Grimace loves hugging his owner and any guests he’s allowed to but he sometimes ends up squeezing too hard. Romance Bane O'Rouge Though neither of them would describe their first encounter as romantic much. Grizzy just happened to slam into Bane because she was busy texting while walking. But his act of helping her up and picking up her books after Grizz had fallen has left an impression on her, even if he was rather cranky due to nearly becoming deaf from the sudden removal of his ear pods from the impact and how he stubbed his toe on one of the falling books. These days, though she will most likely deny it, she does wish to win his heart. As powerful as she is capable of being, Grizzy would not use magical means to achieve this goal because not only are some manipulation spells illegal but also because she wants the affection to be mutual and genuine. Enemies Faybelle Thorn Outfits Grizz's style is like Raven but on the cooler side, less punk more goth, barbed wire and human bones instead of spikes and bird skulls with a little rockabilly mashed into it. Basically, she's supposed to be a psychobilly princess. Trivia *Her birthday is on Dec 23th before Christmas. This makes her a Capricorn. *Her named Grizzabella means both 'beautiful' and 'ugly' and the name of the Glamour Cat from the musical ‘’Cats’’, just with an extra z. "Penumbra" is the word for part of a shadow, which is a nod to the Black Bride's darkness. *She often sports knuckledusters so she can watch people (usually princes) practice kissing her hand in pain. Also meant to knock the creeps and their teeth out. *She is rarely seen in high heels or trainers, preferring to wear wedges as they give her both extra height and stability. *Grimace was one of the snakes taken from the castle’s snake pit. Quotes Notes *Grizzabella was originally created by Wolfer Nightine. She is later adopted by Madame O’Front. *According to Sharky, Grizz was inspired by Raven Queen. This explains the similarities in their color scheme and interest in music. When I adopted her, I decided to use colder shades of purple for her pallette and give her liquid based-powers to contrast Raven's warmer purples and fire powers. *She went through some name changes, beginning with “Bella One” to “Grizzabella Felony” and finally her current name. *The idea that Grizz is half-mute from her curse was thought up by Bluebutterflychan. Gallery Grizzabella clear.PNG|Original Basic by Sharky NewGrizz.PNG|New Basic Witch princess.PNG|Headshot By Avian234 I may have uploaded twice.png|By Zam Dontslip.jpeg|Inktober 2017 day 10 EAH Secret Santa 2017 For Sola.jpg|Skipper and Grizz in winter outfits by Jade for Secret Santa 2017. Grizzane.jpeg|Grizz and Bane in their Date Night outfits METGRIZZ.png|Met Gala (non-canon) Secret santa eah.png|By WiseUnicorn (Secret Sanata 2018) Grizz by Lem.png|By Lemody Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The White Bride And The Black One Category:Madame O'Front Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Royalty Category:Ship of the Month